Going under
by Foogle De Dum
Summary: There is no main plot but the story will most likely write itself. Ok so this is a story where the chapters are songfics but tis still a story. It won't be individual and YOU vote for the pairing. R for language.


Kit- This is my first songfic so criticism, mean or constructive, is greatly appreciated so that I may get better at writing these.   
  
Kit- This fic will be to the song 'Going under' by Evanescence and you can decide the couple. I also plan on making this, if I get enough reviews, more than one chapter since in my opinion songfics with more than one chapter are a lot of the time really good! =) Oh and can y'all vote on pairing? I wanna mainly revolve around one containing Kagome and someone else. My choice, JUST ME!, would be Sesshou-Maru. NEVER FORGET HIS U! Ok anyway don't let my choice affect how you pick I'll be happy to write any pairing as long as it's not Naraku, Koga, Shippo, Sango or Miroku paired up with her OH or Kikyo but that would be gross!!!   
  
Kit- And on a final note before I begin THAK YOU DAPSLYRICS.COM FOR THE LYRICS!   
  
Kit- Oh and Inu's going to be really harsh to Kagome since I don't like him oh and I would prefer not to do an Inu/Kag fic since in my eyes that's never EVER happen.   
  
P.S. There may be more than one song in here. Oh and Inu's going to be really harsh to Kagome since I don't like him oh and I would prefer not to do an Inu/Kag fic since in my eyes that's never EVER happen.   
  
--------------------------------   
Chapter 1 . . . I hope   
--------------------------------   
  
~Now I will tell what I've done for you   
50 thousand tears I've cried   
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you   
And still you won't hear me~   
  
She sat on the forest floor crying with blood streaming down her arms and legs. It wasn't normal blood. No not red but gold with silver in it. She had attacked her again and again InuYasha refused to believe so. Kikyo. It was all he thought about anymore and no he refused to believe Kikyo could do anything wrong. Kagome on the other hand oh she diiiiiiiid everything wrong!   
  
No matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to please Inu-Yasha anymore when it came to being perfect. No she had given up long ago.   
  
~Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once   
Not tormented daily defeated by you   
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom   
I'm dying again~   
  
She had given up a couple of months ago. He had finally succeeded in what seemed to be his goal in life; making her feel invaluable to anyone. She knew there were still those who cared for her; Sango, Miroku, Koga, Shippo even Rin and Kirara. But now she was even starting to doubt how they felt towards her especially from everything Inu-Yasha was yelling at her.   
  
/Flashback/   
  
She sat on a rock in the forest singing to her kit. Shippo. It was a song from a movie that he found funny. She sung it in a slow, calm, high-pitched voice that was, in itself, scary. The song was from some movie Kagome had called 'Freddy ((Kit- Is that how you spell his name? ^-^)) vs. Jason'. It sounded cool.   
  
"1,2 Freddy's coming for you   
3,4 Better lock the door   
5,6 Get your crucifix   
7,8 Stay up late   
9,10 Never sleep again"   
  
"I love that song Kagome-kaa-san." Shippo piped up as he hummed it in his little mouth. Everyone had noticed the change in Kagome. Now she always wore black and only really paid attention to Shippo, not even Inu-Yasha's constant yelling seemed to hurt her anymore.   
  
She wore a long black Neo-ish trench coat and had cut her hair Yura style but now it was straight and she had red bangs, two red stripes in the back and her tips done in red as well ((Kit- WOOT! That's how I'm getting my hair done! =^.^=)). Her shirt was tight and showed her midriff along with a good portion of skin and fishnets under that and on her arms and legs. She wore thigh high black zip up boots and another mini-skirt that was purple plaid and tied on the side showing her thong underneath.   
  
~I'm going under   
Drowning in you   
I'm falling forever   
I've got to break through   
I'm going under~   
  
He barged through the bushes and began yelling his head off at her for not being at camp to make his stupid Ramen for him. It was always the Ramen and never her. Nope not once was it ever something even remotely good about her. Not since the fight with Kagura had he said one nice thing about her and she knew she was probably falling OUT of love with him.   
  
~Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies   
So I don't know what's real and what's not~   
  
She really figured she was worthless so she had gone to cutting herself and then she found out what she was. She was heir to the throne of the Realm of the dead. Oh yes her life just got better everyday. ((Kit- OHHHHH!!!! SO DOES MINE! I WISH! **cries**))   
  
/Flashback/   
  
So now here she sat thinking of the song by Evanescence some American tourists had mentioned. 'Going under'. When she got home she had downloaded it and it reminded her of what she was going through with Inu-Yasha. Always being overlooked or underestimated. Her powers had greatly increased since she had found out she was NOT Kikyo's reincarnation at all in fact she was Midoriko's and that Kikyo was in fact just something the jewel had created until she was born.   
  
~Always confusing the thoughts in my head   
So I can't trust myself anymore   
I'm dying again~   
  
Now what Inu-Yasha didn't know was that she had-   
  
"WENCH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Screamed a voice as Inu-Yasha burst through the trees. Deep down he knew what he was doing and that Kagome would probably end up killing herself at the rate she was cutting but every time someone mentioned Kikyo he got all . . . not himself. He knew he was deeply hurting her and pained him to no end but what could he do? Why couldn't he have both? Because, he told himself, you lost Kagome.   
  
"I'm right here." Oh great one. She thought in a sour mood though her emotionless mask didn't slip in the slightest. She had gone emotionless after the fifteenth time that day, one month ago, he had yelled at her. She had gotten sick of so she just stopped caring al together she really didn't give a rat's ass anymore. The pain from the cutting felt good on her pained soul but the pain had long since disappeared.   
  
~I'm going under   
Drowning in you   
I'm falling forever   
I've got to break through   
I'm going under~   
  
"Good now get your lazy skank ass back to camp!" He shouted while hitting her and walking off back to camp. He had started getting abusive about three weeks ago. It wasn't pretty either. She would com back with multiple bruises on her arms, legs and anywhere else that would cause pain and then she would have to put a cover up in fear of Inu-Yasha either killing her or her friends killing him.   
  
She had figured that after they had completed the jewel she would leave them and either return home or stay here and live for a few years protecting a nice calm village and then one day just let a demon up and kill her. Hmmmm, she thought silently, I think I can con SesshouMaru into doing that and the village well maybe after Kaede dies I can take up that village. WAIT NO! Inu-Yasha would come after me. Where to go? I KNOW! I'll go to that nice village we passed last year.   
  
She walked back into camp with a bruise on her thigh from where Inu-Yasha had hit her but noone noticed since she had on her fishnets. She was currently wearing her black ones with the random highlighter green spot on her legs and her other ones that looked almost the same but instead with highlighter pink.   
  
~So go on and scream   
Scream at me I'm so far away   
I won't be broken again   
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under~   
  
--------------------------------   
Chapter 1 end   
--------------------------------   
  
Kit- Well there ya' go. I hope y'all are happy and I REALLY want at least three reviews or else I refuse to continue any of my other er my other story.   
  
Ja! Kit- Oh and before I go at the end of every chapter of this story and my other one from this point on I'm going to do two things; recommend a site and put up a lone from a song, show, book, etc. and you guys get to guess what it's from and whoever guesses correctly I will put in one of the two stories I currently have going.   
  
~My name is Craig   
I did drugs once   
I am a Spartan   
So check me out!~   
  
And the site:   
  
Dapslyrics.com   
  
P.S.S. Sorry for the short chapter! I promise to make the others longer. If I have others. 


End file.
